1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium supporting unit, a recording apparatus, and a medium supporting method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a medium supporting unit which includes a pressing unit which can press a medium supported by a supporting unit has been used. It is possible to set a medium by suppressing floating of the medium by pressing the medium using the pressing unit.
For example, in JP-A-2004-291461, a recording apparatus (ink jet printer) which includes a medium supporting unit including a platen as a supporting unit, and a fixing frame as a pressing unit which can press a medium which is supported by the platen is disclosed. Here, an antislip member which is made of rubber is formed inside the fixing frame.
As a result of earnest examinations of the inventors, it was understood that a relationship in a coefficient of static friction between a contact face with a medium in a pressing unit and a contact face with the medium in a supporting unit is important in order to suppress floating of the medium in the medium supporting unit which includes the pressing unit which can press the medium which is supported by the supporting unit.
However, in JP-A-2004-291461, the relationship in the coefficient of static friction between the contact face with the medium in the pressing unit and the contact face with the medium in the supporting unit is not described. For this reason, in the medium supporting unit of the recording apparatus (ink jet printer) which is disclosed in JP-A-2004-291461, it is considered that there is a concern that floating of the medium may not be suppressed.